Tokihakiri Taisei
Tokihakiri Taisei (土圭体制) is a former kunoichi and current gunslinger from Getsugakure. After an experiment gone horribly wrong, she was pulled into a timeless void, where she remained for five of her years. Though five years passed in the void, in the outside world, only a week had passed. Finally escaping from the void, she found herself in the Westling Lands. During this time, she learned of the firearms they had created and decided to learn more about them. She found out her pocketwatch, and her body, had been absorbing the energies within the void, drastically altering her appearance. By siphoning some energy from the watch, she created two flintlock weapons; Ikkoku, a rifle, and Toki, a pistol. Background Tokihakiri had humble beginnings, growing up alongside her brother. They both went in the academy together at the same age. She managed to graduate at the same year as Kiritsu, at age ten. Though they were related, they were assigned to different teams. During their off time, Tokihakiri began experimenting with a seal to see what she could learn from it. This ended up turning horribly wrong, slowly pulling every fiber of her being into the invisible void. Crying tears of fear, she embraced Kiritsu before the void pulled her completely in. For the first while, she was scared, all alone inside the void that she was imprisoned in. But after a while, the void grew on her. Eventually, she began siphoning energy from the void, some of this energy going into her pocketwatch. For five of her years, she siphoned energy from the void, becoming more and more powerful each passing day. After five years had passed, she had enough power to break free from the void. When she stepped out of the void, she found herself in the Westling Lands, a vast, technologically superior region of the world where every thing was high tech. Security systems, TVs and all manners of different tech surrounded the region. What caught her eye the most was the firearms. In awe of their design, she looked down at her pocketwatch and got an idea. Using the energy from her pocketwatch, she created two flintlock weapons; Ikkoku, a flintlock rifle, and Toki, a flintlock pistol. After a week in the Westling Lands, she sailed back east to a relatively unchanged Shinobi region. There, she met Sekiki and her brother Tamashi Kyanon in one of the villages. Noting they were gunslingers as well, she requested to join their side, understanding of their criminal lifestyle. The old her would have disagreed, but this new form of hers couldn't help but agree. Appearance Prior to being pulled into the void, Tokihakiri wore a tan over shirt and a red, plaid skirt. Her eyes were red, a lot like her brothers. Her hair was a hue of black and fashioned into two, thin pigtails. After her time in the void, her appearance changed significantly. Her left eye turned yellow, taking on the appearance of a clock face, while her right eye remained red. Her hairstyle was similar to her old hairstyle, but the left pigtail is significantly longer than the right. Her outfit consists of a gothic style dress adorned in hues of red, black and white, with a matching color bonnet on her hair. She wears black and red knee stockings and black shoes. On her forearms are long, armbands, black on the outside, red on the inside and tied tightly to fit snugly on her forearms. Personality Prior to being pulled into the void, Tokihakiri was all about learning something new, always studying one book after another to learn everything she could. She was a kind, focused and selfless individual who cared about everyone around her, her brother especially. She was closer to her brother than even her parents and always went to him if she had a problem. After her time in the void, her personality shifted. She became more serious while still keeping a somewhat joyous disposition. She's since found herself more attracted to crime, this being bluntly shown when she joined Sekiki and Tamashi in their crime sprees. Abilities Tokihakiri's abilities are unique. Thanks to her pocketwatch, she can manipulate the flow of time itself, slowing it down and speeding it up whenever she pleases. This makes her a devastating foe to fight, since she can be in multiple places at once by manipulating time to move out of dangerous areas. She has tremendous skill with her flintlock weapons, capable of firing them with crackshot accuracy despite being smoothbored. She can reload them almost instantly by slowing down time enough to where she can reload them at her own pace. She can extend her time manipulation abilities to her allies, granting them immunity to the manipulated time flow, allowing them to move freely through time just like she can, making her a versatile support fighter while also allowing her to keep her own in single based combat. Whenever she activates her pocketwatch, a giant watch appears behind her, ticking quickly or slowly depending on the manipulation. Though she and her teammates can see this, her opponents cannot, as they aren't being influenced by the changing flow of time.